xoxogossipgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Dorota Kishlovsky
Countess Dorota Kishlovsky better known as Dorota is a recurring character in the Gossip Girl TV series. Dorota is a Polish divorcé who became a housekeeper and au pair for the Waldorf family, often assisting Blair Waldorf in many of her schemes but serves as both a maternal and sister figure for her whenever possible. Dorota happily marries Vanya in the third season when she discovers that she has a child with him. Polish actress Zuzanna Szadkowski portrays Dorota. Personality Despite Blair frequently snapping at her, Dorota cares for Blair in an almost maternal manner, helping her in most of her schemes but guides her as a mother figure. When upset, angered or aggravated, Dorota speaks rapidly in Slavic Polish which confuses most characters and serves as comic relief for the audience. In a conversation with Serena, Blair states that Dorota has Polish mob connections. Dorota values her family even when she chose to flee America. Upon receiving news of her parents arrival, she expresses her concern of not having a traditional wedding, citing evidence of her first failed marriage was caused by the lack of tradition and being wed in city hall. She values traditions and pushes her traditional Polish-Russian wedding expectations that involve a dance with balloons, open wedding vows, and a happy couple to accompany them in their marriage, Chuck and Blair in particular. Web Series In the web-series "Chasing Dorota", it is revealed that Dorota is actually a Polish countess with a secret husband, Stanisław. She fled to America to flee from her family and began working for the Waldorf family in 2004. Television Adaptation Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Throughout the course of the third season, Dorota develops a romance with the Russian doorman Vanya as she lends him books and Vanya generously accepts her kindness. During Thanksgiving, Blair discovers a pregnancy test that she assumes to belong to Eleanor. By the time she confronts Eleanor, Vanya complains about Dorota being distant and possibly avoiding him. A surprised mother and daughter conclude that Dorota is indeed pregnant. Dorota soon informs Vanya, who joyfully embraces Dorota having heard the news of having a child. When Serena celebrates Nate's birthday party with a game of assassin, Vanya proposes to Dorota in the middle of the game and she accepts. Dorota gets married to Vanya after Blair and Chuck break-up, leading into a delayed wedding when Blair fears that pretending to still have a relationship with Chuck will ruin Dorota's marriage. Dorota reassures her that she doesn't need a happy couple and only needs Blair to be happy. During the wedding, Cyrus gives them keys to an apartment in Queensland so that she can raise a family with Vanya. Dorota accepts the apartment and graciously thanks Eleanor, stating that she treats her like a mother. Eleanor prefers to be considered an elder sister. When a reluctant Blair chooses to take a chance on Chuck's An Affair to Remember-esque offer, she gives Blair her blessing before she gives birth. Dorota gives birth to her daughter, Anastasia, whom Eleanor immediately gushes over. Season 4 Category:Recurring Characters Category:Manhattan Residents Category:Queensland Residents Category:Gossip Girl Season 1 Category:Gossip Girl Season 2 Category:Gossip Girl Season 3 Category:Gossip Girl Season 4